Moments From the Heart
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Funnier than the title implies; Join Dipper, his sister Mabel, and their friends on their many epic adventures...wait...so that's not what this is? Okay, then. Enjoy these drabbles that are sure to make you squee in delight. (Rating may change) [Happy Birthday, Exotos135!]


**Since I am so terrible at doing full out one-shots on a certain date, I decided to write you drabbles instead! The characters may be OOC, seeing as I don't really write about these guys much (nor do I at all, really), so just a fair warning. ^^;**

**And without further ado...my birthday gift to you, Exotos...IS LAUGHTER!**

**...and its also my first attempt at a Gravity Falls fan-fic/drabbles thingy. You know, besides the 2nd Dimension story I co-wrote with you?**

**Enjoy.**

**D/M**

**Exciting**

"Hey Dipper! Dipper! Dipperdipperdipper! Dipper! Psst, Dipper~! C'mon, Dipster! Dipper! Dipper! Here, Dipper! Here boy! Dipper! Diiiiipeeeeerrrr! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dip-!"

"WHAT?!"

"...Hi."

Dipper shot an angry glare at his twin as she ran away. The boy decided, as he continued to read his book, that he should make a mental note of how much sugar his sister consumes each day.

**(~)**

**Xyloid**

Though it went against what her father believed in, as her face fell flat to the ground-having tripped over yet ANOTHER log (which many of these seemed to lie around the cabin at random, burdening spots)-Wendy was reminded of how much she hated wood.

**(~)**

**Optimistic  
><strong>

It was in the middle of the night, during a camp-out in the forest, just some ways from the Mystery Shack. While Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy were all asleep in their tents, Dipper and Mabel were still up by the camp-fire. Mabel patted her distraught brother on the back. "C'mon, Dipper," she said, "You gotta remain positive in situations like this!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You know, Mabel," he said, "You can't always be optimistic about everything. It requires some bit of caution at least once in a while, especially with everything we've been through."

"Don't be so negative, brother," Mabel giggled, "It'll be fine! It always is!"

"No, it's not always _fine_," Dipper stated, "In fact, half the time, bad things seem to happen to us! Literally, everywhere we've gone in Gravity Falls, something or someone has tried to kill us! LITERALLY! Everywhere!"

"Oh, please," Mabel waved off before taking a bite out of a marshmallow, "It's not like zombies are gonna come out of the ground or anything."

Of course, that is exactly what happened that night. At that moment, Dipper seemed to demand for an apology from his sister (written or otherwise). Mabel politely told Dipper to shut-up, as the twins, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy ran for their lives from the slow beings of death.

**(~)**

**Technicality**

"...And so, people of the jury, I tell you all, not to look at my client with your eyes, but with your heart. You know, deep down, that he is not capable of such fraud that has been seen here today. I thank you all for your ears of listening."

Mabel Pines sat down. Everyone in the room was silent. Grunkle Stan sighed. "Mabel?"

The young girl smiled up at the elderly man. "Yes?"

"No offense, but you are a terrible lawyer."

**(~)**

**Oddity**

Nothing is weird about this at all, Dipper told himself. Yes, it was particularly strange that his sister had sprouted a second-later a third-head, and had also gained tentacles for arms and legs. And it was odd that Soos became thin in a matter of three seconds, and that he sprouted fly wings. And sure, Wendy did not look as attractive as a thirty year old man, while it was almost terrifying to see Grunkle Stan in a...

"...On second thought", Dipper thought, his face red with horror, "Maybe I should check the ingredients to this cold medicine I've been taking..."

**(~)**

**Surely**

Dipper smiled, seeing Mabel and her friends hanging out together, playing a game of four-square (though it was considered, in his own opinion, to be a game for the younger generation). He had to admit, sometimes his sister could be annoying. Irritating, even. But, at times like these, seeing his sister happy, made all the insanity she brought worth-

_Bump!_

_Thud!_

_Crash!_

"Dipper? Are you okay?"

"I feel something warm running down my head..."

"Yep. He's fine."

Dipper groaned.

Yep. It was all worth it in the end.

**_Happy B-day Exotos!_**

**_May all your dreams come true!_**

**_Or something like that..._**

**_-GTS_**

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope you liked it! :D**

**I know, a lot of these make no sense, such as Mabel becoming a lawyer to help Grunkle Stan, but it wasn't really supposed to have any sort of sensible value at all. It was simply to get a laugh. :)**

**Love you like a bro, Exo~! :D**

**-GTS is out, PEACE!**


End file.
